In recent years, because liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have many excellent performance characteristics, such as large-scale information display ability, easy colorization, low power consumption, and long life, they are extensively used in a variety of electronic devices, such as notebooks, computers, and LCD televisions. However, LCDs are passive components, and are not self-luminescent, therefore, backlight modules are typically required. The backlight module includes a light guide plate. The light guide plate is used to convert linear light sources or point sources, such as cold cathode ray tubes or light emitting diodes (LEDs), respectively, into area light sources with high uniformity and brightness.
Generally, backlight modules can be categorized as either direct-type backlight modules or edge-type backlight modules, according to the positions of LEDs. A light guide plate in an edge-type backlight module includes a light incident surface, a reflective surface adjoining the light incident surface, and a light output surface opposite to the reflective surface. A plurality of LEDs arranged in a straight line face and emit light toward the light incident surface. In order to increase the uniformity and the luminous efficiency of light emitting out of the backlight modules, a plurality of microstructures are formed on the light output surface, such as a plurality of lenticular structures substantially parallel to each other. The straight line is substantially perpendicular to the extension direction of the lenticular structures. In application, the light guide plate is fixed to a back plate in a manner that a protrusion or a groove, served as a locating portion and formed in the light guide plate, engages with a groove or a protrusion served as an engagement portion and formed in a back plate. The protrusion or the groove in the light guide plate may destroy the lenticular structures. Light emitting from the LEDs will be scattered when reaches the destroyed lenticular structures, and light leakage from the light guide plate will be occurred. This influences the quality of the backlight module.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a light guide plate, a method for manufacturing the light guide plate, and a backlight module having the light guide plate, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problem.